Sins of the beloved
by rei tsusanami
Summary: When Eriol comes back to Tomoyo after 2 years he faces the cruelty of destiny because Tomoyo is dying e+t
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note: hi people I'm back with another fic. It's an e+t just to let you know. Anyways I should get on with the story. Oh and by the song I'm going to use is from **Escaflowne** its called **Yubiwa; Ring**. **

**Disclaimer: CCS and Yubiwa; Ring doesn't belong to me.   **

**Sins of the beloved**

**Prologue**

_As my tears keep overflowing one after another,_

_I can't see your last smile through their blur._

_Please don't go, please don't go... Stay here._

_Light bursts through the sky._

**Eriol's POV**

                Tears ran down my cheeks mixing with the rain pouring down my body. It was your funeral today. I didn't attend it since I couldn't stand your casket being lowered down the ground. Fate took you away from me. It seems to me that it was only yesterday that you were laughing with me while walking down the paths of the park but now you're six feet down the earth. I was way too late to realize the mistake I made two years ago...

                And here I am standing in front of your grave with a bouquet of plum blossoms. I placed the bouquet in your grave then looked up the sky. The rain was starting to stop. It's a good thing that I don't wear glasses anymore or else I wouldn't see a thing. A ray of light passed through the dark clouds, there was a rainbow. If only you were here you'll see the beauty of nature. But you're not here. You're dead and it's all my fault... 

Author's note: well that's all for now. Hope you liked it! anyways please review I will very much appreciate it if you have suggestions. 

To my friend: you know who you are I already uploaded the story hope you liked it.   


	2. Return

**Author's note:** hey I'm back with a new chapter. Well thanks for the reviews anyways on with the story. By the way this whole chapter is a flashback.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or Yubiwa; Ring 

**Sins of the beloved **

**Chapter 2 – Return**

_Even this insignificant me_

_loved you more than anyone, with all my soul._

_Thank you for all of_

_the precious feelings_

_you've given to me._

                Eriol sighed a he looked at the house, his old house. There he was standing in front of a manor just staring at the place like another dumb fool. He was contemplating on whether or not to knock on the door, for one thing he knows she's home right now, but what will be her reaction when she sees him after two years of no connection. He wondered if she will kick him out or just offer hospitality like a good friend does. But there's just one problem he's no friend he's her ex-fiancé. Did he forget to take one simple note that he left her crying for someone else. He sighed once again. Maybe he should just go to his old house, but he's quite lonely there even with his two guardians. But here, she's here the love of his life. Non other than Daidouji Tomoyo. That amethyst eyed angel. He just sighed and hailed a taxi, he'll just have to ask his guardian's opinion about this.

~*~

                Tomoyo wrapped the shawl tighter around her shoulders as she observed nature's beauty around her. Her eye fell on a certain flower. Roses. How she hated those. It reminded her of him. He took special care of those. Those flowers reminded him of her. Kaho. She sighed it was getting chilly out in the garden. 

She better get inside before she gets any sicker than she was. The moment she entered the maid approached her.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked

"Sakura-sama is on the phone" the maid replied giving the phone to her.

"Arigato" Tomoyo replied getting the phone.

"Moshi mohi Tomoyo desu" she answered

"Tomoyo-chan!!!" squealed the person from the other side.

Tomoyo smiled "Calm down Sakura what's all the excitement about?" she asked

Sakura squealed "Tomoyo didn't you hear?" 

"Unfortunately I haven't heard" Tomoyo replied 

"Well... do you remember a certain blue eyed bishounen you were engaged with before?" Sakura asked 

(A/N: how much denser can Sakura get?)

Tomoyo froze "ha..hai" she replied shakily 

"Well... he's back isn't that great?!" Sakura squealed.

Tomoyo dropped the phone. Tomoyo fell down on her knees trembling. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo you still there?" Sakura asked concerned (A/N: how much denser can Sakura get?!?!) 

"I hope you're not having those attacks you get" Sakura continued

"Of course I'm not having those attacks; hey look I need to do something important I'll see you around ja!" Tomoyo answered her voice quivering. 

Tomoyo was trembling. She hugged her knees; she buried her face at the crook and cried...

~*~

                Eriol sipped his tea while listening to Nakuru babble about how it was after he left. He couldn't help but smile. True he missed Tomoyo very much, but he also missed his two guardians. 

Spinel Sun sighed "Will you shut up for once" he said. Nakuru just pouted at the feline. 

Eriol chuckled. Some things just won't change. "It's alright Spinel I kind of missed her bubbly attitude. You know England's quite boring" Eriol said "But I do have one thing to ask"

"What is it master?" Nakuru asked

"How has Tomoyo been after I left?" he asked

Nakuru and Spinel looked at each other

"Well...umm...she's doing fine as you know she's quite famous for her designs" Nakuru said nervously

"Soka" Eriol replied "Do you think she'll let me stay at the house again?" he asked 

Nakuru stood up shocked "But why master?! Don't you want to stay with us?!" Nakuru asked

Eriol looked at her surprised at her outburst. He didn't think she'd miss him that much.

"Actually I think you should stay here. I don't think she'd take it nicely if you jut barged in there after two years" Spinel said calmly

Nakuru nodded "After all you did leave her, you don't expect her to say: Sure Eriol you can stay. I wouldn't mind letting you stay after you left me for Kaho" Nakuru said

Eriol sighed. They were right. "I think I'll stay here for a while"

**Author's note: well that's it hope you liked it and please review!!!      **


End file.
